


The Boy Is Mine

by popstarryeyed (hermione_of_vulcan)



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Pride Parades, i figure this is set before Andrew got famous, just to make it feasible, sneaking this in under the wire for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/popstarryeyed
Summary: Andrew Hozier-Byrne likes pissing off homophobes.





	The Boy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [this](https://popstarryeyed.tumblr.com/post/185661266470/andrew-suddenly-realizing-that-he-would-totally).

One drink, Andrew was relaxed.

Two drinks, he was more relaxed.

Three drinks, he got giggly. 

Four...five...how many had it been? Enough that it was probably good they were heading out, he mused. He felt pleasantly warm inside, and the world was a hazy blur of rainbows - as one would expect at a pride parade. Also, he'd reached the singing-'90s-R&B-at-the-top-of-his-lungs phase of drunkenness, and so, clearly, had Alex. 

"You need to give it up, had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is miiii - fuck!" Alex tripped over a broken bit of road and stumbled into Andrew. Caught off guard, Andrew wrapped his arms around Alex in a hug.

"The boy is miiiiiine!" Andrew belted out, finishing the verse with a laugh.

"Thanks, man," Alex said, muffled into Andrew's chest. "Woulda wiped out."

Andrew patted Alex's back. "No problem."

They laughed. It really felt nice, holding Alex close like that, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings. Alex was really a great friend. Just the best lad there was. “I love you, man,” he said, squeezing Alex closer.

Jeez, he must’ve also reached the affectionate-drunk phase.

"Hey, fags, you're going to hell!" a voice yelled.

Alex wriggled in Andrew’s arms to look towards the speaker, and Andrew groaned. "Fuckin' anti-gay protestors." 

They'd walked past the group on the way in, the small crowd holding signs declaring homosexuality to be sinful and unnatural and child-corrupting and against the Bible. Some of the protestors, unsurprisingly, wore the signature collars of Catholic priests. It was dismaying to Andrew that they still held so much sway with the Irish people.

Usually, these protesters didn’t cause too much trouble, since they were vastly outnumbered. But they'd just yelled a slur at him, and even in Andrew's drunken, I'm-just-a-straight-ally mind, that had crossed a fucking line.

"We're not - " Alex began to shout, and Andrew impulsively cut him off with a kiss.

A shock ran through him, the crazy thrill of doing something to piss off angry bigots and the strange, new sensation of kissing a man mingling to shake him to his core. He pulled away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Gotta...gotta stick it to 'em," Andrew explained weakly, his heart pounding. "Doesn't...doesn't matter if we're straight." God, why was his head spinning so much?

Alex nodded solemnly. "You're right." He grabbed Andrew's lapels and tugged him back down for another kiss.

Andrew's head swirled with the sensations: Alex's beard scratching against his, the sounds of disgust and cheers of support, the taste of beer on Alex's tongue - oh _God_ , tongue was getting involved. They were really putting on a show. He could hear the crowd growing louder. Off in the distance, the bass beat of a dance song thrummed.

Eventually, they pulled apart with a lewd popping sound. Andrew could see that Alex's face was red, and from the warmth in his cheeks he figured he probably looked the same. 

"Ehm..." Andrew said, staring at the ground, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"Ehm..." Alex replied, also staring at the ground, his hands behind his back.

"We should probably leave."

"Yeah."

They both stayed a respectfully heterosexual distance apart on the bus ride back home, but even as he sobered up, Andrew knew that he would never forget that moment when he took a stand.


End file.
